


Favor

by jackwabbit



Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, I Live in the "Tracy and Hugh are BFFs" Verse, M/M, Tracy Pollard is a Sneaky Sneak, Vignette, and i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Post-Two, Pre-Three (Inter-season Speculation/Rendered AU by Season Three.)Spoilers: Nothing Specific.Summary: Tracy needs a favor from Hugh. But maybe she’s actually doing one for him?Note: Occurs somewhere between “Sometimes It Be Like That” and “Recheck”.
Relationships: Hugh Culber & Tracy Pollard, Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904764
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Stories in this series originally written and posted as inspiration struck. Later reordered into chronological order. See notes above for more information on time frame/related stories.

Tracy Pollard was tired.

It had been a quiet shift. Things had finally settled down after _Discovery’s_ jump to the future.

But that didn’t mean it hadn’t been long, and without the adrenaline of a crisis to keep her going, she was dragging. But she only had an hour to go, and if nothing changed in that time, she could turn sickbay over to the overnight nursing staff, so that was something.

Still, she needed to fill that hour or she’d go crazy.

So she picked up a PADD and checked over her schedule, trying to occupy her mind so she wouldn’t pass out at her desk. When she saw she was on again the next day, she groaned. It wasn’t uncommon for her to work many days in a row, but something about this one was just too much. Then, as she looked at the overnight schedule, she got an idea.

She quickly typed out a message on the PADD.

_Hey, Hugh. I’ll take your on-call overnight tonight if you take my shift tomorrow. What do you think?_

After just a moment, she received a response.

_Are you sure? You’ve been on all day_.

_I’ll be okay. Not much going on today. I’d rather be on call tonight than work tomorrow._

As she waited for a response, Tracy checked the appointments for the next day. Appointments were rare in sickbay, but they did happen, and she was curious if anything was coming in that she’d want or need to see. She’d barely opened the file when a new message came in.

_You know how much I hate getting up overnight. I’ll trade. If you’re sure._

Tracy saw that she only had one appointment scheduled for the next day and grinned as she answered.

_I’m sure._

And she meant it. She’d rather just stay on for another twelve hours and be done with it. With so little staff on the ship, sickbay was staffed by a doctor during the ship’s day and nurses overnight for triage and minor issues with a doctor on call for more serious cases. She’d rather take her chances overnight than have to come back first in thing in the morning.

The fact that her only appointment the next day was a recheck on a certain astroymycologist’s chest wound had absolutely nothing to do with it – really.

And if she forgot to reschedule that, if she maybe even sent a reminder about it, well, it had been a long shift. No one would suspect it hadn’t been a simple oversight.

No one except Hugh Culber, that is, and as it turned out, he was too grateful to care.


End file.
